During conventional resource exchanges, after a user selects a resource and gives an exchange instruction on a web page, the user is redirected to an exchange response interface (exchange response page) of the resource in a web page redirection manner, so that the user completes the exchange. However, this manner has problems in an actual application. For example, because the web page redirection manner is used, the speed for loading an interface is low.